kiss me
by BillyFriday-Batsy
Summary: palladium in the chest, a painful way to die indeed. tony was supposed to be alone. his life is just like another equation, that he's trying to work out. but what happens when he figured out that missing constant to his equation? set somewhere in iron man 2, entering avengers in future chapters. tony/pepper rated M for future chapters. R&R please. thanks!
1. chapter 1: expectations

A/N- due to... some technical difficulties here and there, i decided to replace the first chapter with a new one. BUT the story is still the same, just that i had a friend who's willing to BETA the first chapter and the coming chapters and so.. i feel like the 1st chapter was a bit rough and this new one is more.. nice and all. anyway.. i'm so sorry for the late update. and thanks to the readers and followers, i really appreciate what you guys did and hopefully, more people will be R&R this story in the coming future :) and i'll be posting up the new chapter very soon so.. enjoy!

i own nothing but my pure imagination.

chapter 1 : expectations

Palladium in the chest: not a good way to die indeed. He's been dreading the moment when the device's reading will actually show 100% toxicity. The network of veins, or "high-tech crossword puzzle" as Rhodey would refer to them as, has now travelled further up his neck, almost reaching his right earlobe. It seemed to have spread like wildfire the last few days, faster than before. He traces the lines with his index finger while looking at the reflection from his bathroom mirror. It used to be just lines, painless, some sort of a weird natural tattoo that appealed to the ladies as it adds to his au natural badass-ness (which becomes a word because he is Tony Stark). But now, even a simple touch, a trace of his fingers on the lines, his nerves feels like they're on fire. He winces slightly when his finger traces a bit too roughly.

Despite knowing the fact that he should be worried, feeling death all over him does not suit his character. So he would just put up that half smile, a half giggle here and there after he winces because of the pain. He knows better than to pull himself down. Moreover, he knows better than to pull anyone else down with him. His past had already done enough of that, he won't let himself do it again. He leaned on the counter, eyed closed, letting his head down and sigh deeply, absorbing everything, listening to nothing but the silence and his own breathing. His dress shirt was left unbuttoned, the blue light of the reactor cast a shadow on his appearance, making him look more grim than he already was.

He knew his time is getting shorter and shorter, this time all he wants to do is right his wrong until he can't do it anymore as his time runs out. He had sworn and vowed, since the day the arc reactor became a part of him, to make amends. Part of him argued that it never was his fault that Obie betrayed him and used his inventions against him, but part of him also knew that if not because of his genius, his mind, those weapons would not even exist in the first place, and that he did started all this. All those innocent lives that had been lost, is his fault nevertheless. Whatever the argument is, it's his fault and his mistakes and now he will do what's right. He'll fix it. Like how he fixed any broken machines around him, he will fix it. Whatever it is.

He put the toxic scanner into his pocket, hoping that maybe he, if there really are such things as miracles happening in this world, would not be seeing it anytime soon. He'll do his research again with Jarvis, his loyal AI after this, even though they failed again and again, he knew better than to give up. He's not Tony Stark if he gives up that easily. With that thought in mind, he took a deep breath, and stood straight, fixing his suit and dress shirt, before he went out and 'enjoy' the rest of his day, whatever ways he would accomplish that.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2 : expectations part 2

A/N- and here's the 2nd chapter. i'll be dragging the scenes from chapters to chapters, to make the story longer, so to say. big thanks to my friend who BETA'd this chapter, and hopefully people will like it. and also, i'm thinking of updating once a week but if i have time, i'll update faster. R&R are highly appreciated. enjoy!

characters are all MARVELS. the story line is mine though ^^

chapter 2 : expectation part 2

The drinks never failed to cloud his otherwise occupied mind, that he knew very well. After downing his fifth shot of tequila at the bar - with 4 gorgeous ladies practically draped upon his person, all trying their best to appeal him, seduce him – he finally felt the alcohol get to him, it was definitely more than a buzz now. The party was still going strong, even though it's being going for almost six hours straight, passing midnight 2 hours ago. No matter how late it is, his party was never dull and always, always merry. Merry, in a way that faces and people he barely knew kept popping up like an endless stream to his house. There are few he knew, associates, share holders, business people, who would always takes his party as one short cut to be kissing up his ass so to speak, always trying to get him into whatever business deal they have in mind. Because let's face it: a deal with Tony Stark, and most importantly, Stark Industries, is like a staircase to heaven. Once you're in and on your merry way, you will be popular in a blink of an eye – not even heaven will be out of your reach then. ...that is, unless Tony says otherwise.

One of the girls - Mandy something, leaned on to him, softly nuzzling his neck, saying all those sweet nothings, complimenting him all seductively and, in her opinion, very, very sexily: the usual "trick" to try to get into his pants he noticed. He pretended like he was interested in whatever it was she was saying, nodding agreeably to nothing and grunting acknowledgements and whatever it was he needed to sound like he agreed to. Random people passing by him at him by the bar greeted him with a handshake, sometimes he indulged them with small talk before they went their way again, doing whatever they do at the parties. Usually, he would somehow enjoy being in the company of gorgeous ladies and his 'friends', but not tonight. The drinks were strong, but his mind and heart are stronger, thoughts more persistent in occupying his mind. Somehow tonight, the air is different, a bit colder – grimmer, despite the ongoing extravagant party.

Another hour passed and it's almost 3 am, and thankfully, the party is slowing down and he saw people starting to leave. He let Happy deal with the guests while he slowly descend the stairs down into his lab. The glass door opens automatically as he neared them, and Jarvis greeted him as usual, with his somewhat emotionless and digital tone.

"How was the party, sir? I managed to scare some of your guests who wandered off into the mansion, trying to find a private area for explicit activities". If Jarvis has a face, Tony was sure that he could see him smirking and looking all smug when mentioned about the scaring the guests away.

"The usual. But somehow, not as amusing as it always has been. Anyway, I don't wanna talk about it. How's the research going? Find anything useful yet?" he replied, plopping down heavily on the leather couch near his working area. He rubbed his temple, trying to ease the oncoming headaches, while pondering what he could do next after this.

"Unfortunately, there's still no viable replacement for Palladium that I could find, sir. I'm terribly sorry. I'll continue my search and update you on its progress," the AI replied, sounding almost sad and full of sympathy for his master – if only he was capable of real emotions. Tony can only wonder how his invention managed to become more and more like a human every day, but then the only easy explanation he would say is "I'm Tony Stark. My genius is over the top gorgeous and fantastic, that nothing's impossible and everything is as technologically advanced as possible", complete with his Stark grin and wit. As obnoxious as he can be, nothing can outgun his smart remarks and comebacks. Even if they manage to try, he would always have a back up remark or legitimate smartass comebacks to throw at people's face. But that's what makes him unique, what makes people stick and around him. His words and mind are his alone.

He managed to order Jarvis to recite his schedule from earlier on and prioritise projects and just concentrate on what he needed to concentrate on most at the moment. As an afterthought, he also commanded Jarvis not to accept any calls from anyone, whether or not it was an emergency call. He especially did not want to deal with Fury or Coulson. As much as he liked being a hero, he needed his time alone and to himself every now and then. Though Fury would sometime find a way to hack through Jarvis and contact him anyway, he was not in the mood to deal with it now. He's too preoccupied right now to care.

After a quick answer from Jarvis, he went to sit by his chair at his working desk, monitors and machines whirring quietly around him. This is his home. His mansion is somewhat just a cover up, another living space to make him appear more human and to show off his wealth and what not. But his Lab, this is where everything sinks in. Whatever thought that runs through his mind, scientific or not, this is where he will deal with it. His choices, big and small, are made here. History was made here. The northern wall held the case where he kept his suits. An archive of sorts: to serve as a reminder for his past, present and what's coming in the future. It seems like only yesterday that he came up with Mark I and now, he's already on his Mark 8 upgrades. Another reminder of how fast time goes by. He sighed deeply, staring off into space, but the gears in his mind are running hundred miles per hour just running through his life.

He touched his chest suddenly, his action purely done subconsciously. Then he felt that familiar pang of pain spreading from where he had touched them, and the more he breathes in, the deeper the pain sunk into his skin. He reminded himself yet again, to not think about it. He saw the readings on the monitor in front of him, showing random files of his ongoing projects and decided to pick a random one and work on it immediately just so he can pull himself out of his reverie. He went to one of the small dresser he has in the corner of the lab, just by his small lab bed and took out a black wife beater and casual jeans. He changed his clothing and went straight to work. Dummy was by the sink, blending his special concoction of chlorophyll; nasty drinks but it counteracts some of the symptoms he's having because of the palladium poisoning he's suffering from. As much as Dummy and Butterfingers usually annoyed him, he loves his invention nevertheless. They're like his kids, only metal and with no biological heartbeat. Instead of blood they have electricity. Instead of fingers, they have metal claws. _His babies._ He smiled at that thought, the notion of him having his own actual kids, children running around the mansion, who looked like him, acts like him, thinks like him. He can't help but reminisce a bit. But he manage to cut his thoughts short, and walk to one of his worktable and started his metal work with hope that he'll be far too distracted by the end of it, and not thinking about the 100% toxicity level. 'Oh wait, I just thought of it. Again,' he thought to himself. Sighing, he decided that it's best if he do something productive fast.

"Jarvis, put up some random songs, blast it to 70%. Not AC/DC though. Something... slow and nice," he spoke rather softly, not like the usual. He thought for a second, why would he want something slow now? Usually it's all rock and roll but he was not feeling it tonight.

"Very well, sir," Jarvis answered, followed by a slow start of a song; which slowly increases in volume to a somewhat almost unbearable level, but still sounded nice to his ears. Tony was all smiles while looking through a holographic design of his project, amused by his AI's choice of songs.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : coming home

chapter 3

Pepper's flight was delayed; the plane stranded in DC due to some technical problems that needed fixing before they can fly all the passengers off. She tried to contact Tony but she got no answer. She texted him: no reply. She was getting worried by the second. By thesecond hour of being stranded at the airport, she got restless and made a phone call to Happy telling him to make his way to DC and pick her up immediately. Happy was more than happy to oblige even though it's almost 1 am and he's not even near DC. But she trusted Happy with his driving skills, or else, she wouldn't have called him in the first place. An hour or so after that, happy arrived and gave Pepper a warm smile while getting her luggage.

"You should've called me earlier, Miss Potts, then you wouldn't have been waiting here that long if you did," he told her while putting the bags in the trunk of the black limousine. Pepper sighed, knowing that what he said rang true and telling happy that she did wanted to call him earlier, but didn't because he might not have been able to pick her up - considering its past midnight and he was nowhere near DC.

"Actually, I was driving a... guest, from the mansion. They had forgotten that they came to the mansion with a free ride but with no way of getting back home," he replied while opening the back door for pepper to step in. The info, as soon as Pepper had heard it, stopped her mid-step. She looked at Happy, confusion written on her face. She was just about to ask Happy what was going on but Happy read her mind.

"Tony held a party. He didn't tell you, did he?" he asked with that somewhat apologetic half-smile on his face. He had wanted to tell her but Tony forbade him for calling her, stating that he didn't want to ruin her weekend vacation. Pepper was surprised about the news, wanting to ask more, but she stopped herself and went in the limo instead. "To the mansion, Happy. As fast as you can," she ask sternly but politely – adding a 'Thank You at the end of her request', to which Happy just nodded and drove off, heading to the mansion as fast as the car can take them. Safely though.

Pepper was looking out the window, but her fingers were typing furiously on her Blackberry. She's so used to the device that she won't even have to look at the keypad, fingers blindly typing away knowing very well that there's not a single mistake in her typing. She only looked at the screen to find Tony's number in her contact and quickly press send when she found it. She will have a long talk with Tony as soon as she reaches the mansion, but for now, she just wanted to rest a bit, prepping herself for what's coming soon.

tbc...

A/N - i am truly very sorry for this very late update. i've been dealing with lots of school work since it's almost my exam time. to be exact, in less than 1 month i'll be sitting for my exam and so.. and my so 'awesome' internet is doing very lovely as well -.-" yeah. but thanks to the followers, and those who favorite this story, i really appreciate it. and reviews, thank you. my english is bad, and i'm working to make it better, but it's really time consuming -.-" but anyway.. some of you might want me to put up the lemon stuff soon but... be patient my darlings XD it'll be here soon. coming soon is chapter 4 and 5, then... it'll be awhile for me to upload chapter 6, 7 and 8. then... i dont know :) but i'll keep this story alive as long as i can ^^ if you have any ideas for how the story goes, PM me or... REVIEW! :D thanks thanks thanks thanks!


End file.
